The Secret meetings
by Elizabeth4
Summary: Michael is having secret meetings with someone and the gang wants to know with who.


Title: The Secret meetings  
Author: Elizabeth  
Rating: R  
Summary: Michael has been having some secret meetings and the gang is trying to find out with who.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Authors Notes: This is the summer after they find out about their destinies. I like Tess (not with Max) so I am going to make her good. Feedback please!  
**************  
  
"So did you find out what Michael's been doing?" Liz Parker asked sitting down in the booth that her ex-boyfriend, his sister and destined mate just sat down in. Alex Whitman and Kyle Valenti followed Liz and pulled up two chairs.  
  
"We have no idea. We tried calling but his phones always busy, we knock but he never answers." Isabel Evans said sighing. Max Evans her brother had a look of distress clearly written on his face.  
  
"Maybe he's not home when you go over there." Alex suggested  
  
"No, he's there." Tess Harding said, worried about her fellow alien.  
  
"How do you know?" Liz asked leaning forward wanting to know if it was an alien thing.  
  
"Cause we saw him go into his apartment." Max said simply.   
  
"Oh, is he mad at us?" Kyle asked, him and Tess had just joined the little group but we fitting in just fine.  
  
"No, he came over this morning and was fine. We asked him where he has been and all he said was busy." Isabel said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Okay, maybe we should all ask him at once. Ya know not let him leave till he tells us, or something along those lines. If it's all of us he might get really pissed and never talked to us again." Liz said  
  
"I know!" Tess said sitting up straighter.  
  
"Huh?" Max asked interested. Everyone else sat up straighter and leaned forward eager to hear what she was going to say.  
  
"Isabel, Max and I can go over there tonight and talk to him. If he doesn't open his door then we can open it with our powers, and if he won't talk then we'll go with Liz's plan and all go to him." Tess said biting her lip hoping it was going to work. Everyone thought about it for a minute and nodded liking the idea.  
  
"Okay tonight it is." Max said nodding  
  
"Where's Maria?" Isabel asked taking a fry from Kyle's plate that he brought over with him.  
  
"A lady went on vacation and another one quit so she as been helping her mom out at the store. I am helping them when I can, next week the lady on vacation is coming back and Maria doesn't have to help anymore." Liz explained, Maria's mom owned a tourist shop in town.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she's really happy about that." Kyle said sarcastically. Liz laughed remembering how mad Maria was at her mom when she had to help out.  
  
"Okay I have to get back to work. You guys come by tomorrow and tell us what happened." Liz said getting up from her seat next to Tess. They all nodded and she left to take more orders from the hungry costumers.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay here we go." Isabel said as she stood with Max and Tess at Michael's door. Tess leaned over and knocked on his door, they saw him enter the apartment five minute earlier and knew he was home. Two-minute passed and he didn't answer so Tess knocked again and called his name. After five minutes Isabel shrugged and opened the door with her powers, they all walked in quietly. His apartment was sort of in order, and all the lights were off. Right when Isabel was about to call his name out she noticed that his bedroom door was shut.  
  
  
"Look." Isabel said quietly pointing, they all knew he never shut his bedroom door. They didn't know why, they didn't think he knew why either. They three teens looked at each other confused then looked back at the closed door. Their confusion cleared moments later when they heard "noises" coming from the room. They looked at each other and right away knew what was going on behind the door; they all quietly rushed out the door.  
  
"Oh shit!" Isabel said when they were in the Jeep a minute later.  
  
"Okay, well we know what he's doing in his free time." Max said with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"I wonder who his knockin'." Tess said, Max and Isabel looked at their friend in disbelief. Growing up in New York Tess was a bit blunt at times.  
  
"What?" Tess asked looking innocent. Max and Isabel shook their heads as they pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. How were they going to tell the others?  
  
~~~~~~~   
  
"So?" Liz asked, they six of them all got together in the same booth the next day.  
  
"We didn't talk to him." Isabel said blushing a bit.  
  
"I got another idea; maybe we could have Maria talk to him. He'd listen to her maybe." Liz suggested. The three aliens exchanged a knowing look.  
  
"What aren't you telling us?" Kyle asked  
  
"Yeah, come on spill it." Alex put in.  
  
"We didn't talk to him but we found out what he's doing." Max said  
  
"Well?" Liz asked when no one said anything. Max looked at Isabel and she shook her head not wanting to tell, Tess sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"We went there and saw him go into his apartment, we knocked and he didn't answer. So couple of minutes later we knocked again and call his name out when he didn't answer again we opened the door with our powers. All the lights were out and everything, then we saw that his bedroom door was closed, we know that he never closes his bedroom door. Then we. . .we uh. . .we heard these noises if you get what I mean." Tess said bluntly, as she raised an eyebrow. Three pairs of eyes got very wide.  
  
"Oh." Was all Alex said getting it.  
  
"Wow, didn't guess that now did we." Kyle said smirking.  
  
"Poor Maria." Liz said sadly.  
  
"I know." Isabel and Tess said at the same time.  
  
"Who was it?" Kyle asked   
  
"We don't know." Max replied.  
  
"Well at least someone's getting some." Kyle muttered.  
  
"Kyle!" The other five yelled as they rolled their eyes.  
  
"Kyle what?" A voice asked, everyone turned to see Michael standing behind them.  
  
"Michael, hi!" Isabel said giving him a fake smile.  
  
"How are you Michael?" Liz asked  
  
"Good we hope." Tess said, Kyle snorted in laughter with Max and Alex. The three girls each kicked one of them.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael asked not being fooled, none of the girls said anything.  
  
"Who are you screwing Guiren?" Kyle asked, the girls all looked at him in disbelief, while Max and Alex tried not to laugh. Michael didn't even flinch.  
  
"I heard you guys come in last night, and I know you know so you can stop pretending." Michael said.  
  
"Well?" Isabel asked curious now.  
  
"None of your business." Michael said.  
  
"Come one Michael. Who is it?" Alex asked  
  
"Did you not hear me the first time?" Michael asked  
  
"Is it someone we know?" Kyle asked, Michael nodded his expression didn't change.  
  
"Michael!" Isabel said firmly.  
  
"Come on you guys, we don't want to do the whole destiny thing so you can't put that on me. We know it's okay to sleep with humans from Nescado and it's none of your business. So just leave it alone." Michael said.  
  
"What about Maria?" Liz asked angry.  
  
"None of your fucking business, it's just some girl I met okay." Michael said ignoring Liz. He was getting angry that they wouldn't leave him alone, this was his life not theirs.  
  
"I'm gonna go, see ya guys tomorrow." Michael said clearly anger as he walked out of the Crashdown.  
  
"We pissed him off." Kyle said sitting back in his seat.  
  
"No shit." Max muttered.  
  
"Great observation Kyle." Alex said patting him on the back. They all sat back in their seats wondering how they were going to tell Maria.   
  
"She's going to be so sad." Liz said.  
  
"Then she's going to kill him." Alex said, everyone nodded.  
  
"Let's go tell her." Liz said getting up. Everyone followed her out of the cafe to see their soon to be heartbroken friend.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Little shits." Michael muttered walking into his apartment.   
  
"Who is?" She asked, Michael looked down at the girl on his couch. He smirked and shook his head.  
  
"No one." Michael said. She got up from the couch and walked over to him. She put her arms around his neck and he wrapped her up in his arms, he kissed her neck.  
  
"What's wrong." She asked kissing his face.   
  
"Some people are bothering me about our secret meetings that's all." Michael replied walking her backwards onto his couch. He laid out on top of her and continued to kiss her.  
  
"I don't understand why we don't just have non-secret meetings. It doesn't matter to anyone but us." She said kissing him back hungrily. Michael stopped and looked at her noting how beautiful she was all the time. A smile appeared on his face and he kissed her again.  
  
"I say we forget about the secret meetings and let everyone screw themselves if they don't like it." Michael said, the girl beneath him smiled and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Okay." She said.  
  
"Let's go get some ice cream and a movie then come back here." She said in between kisses.  
  
"Whatever you say baby." Michael said not moving up from her. He kissed her deeply then looked at her.  
  
"I love you Maria." Michael said smiling, Maria's smile got bigger.  
  
"I love you too Michael." She said kissing him. Ya so what if they got back together only a week after they broke up, so what if they were making love to each other all the time, so what if their friends didn't approve. They loved each other.  
  
"Up spaceboy." Maria said kissing him again. Michael groaned but got up off her.  
  
"Do we have to go?" Michael asked.  
  
"It will take like half an hour at the most." Maria said kissing him again, Michael looked at his girlfriend and smirked.  
  
"All right, let's get this over with." He said putting his arm around her as they left the apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi Mrs. Deluca!" Liz said entering the small tourist shop. Maria's mom looked up and smiled at the sight of her daughter's friends.  
  
"Hello kids." She said smiling.  
  
"Hi, is Maria here?" Alex asked, they were all sad for their friend.  
  
"Maria? No. Sorry kids." Mrs. Deluca said shaking her head.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Isabel asked  
  
"Nope? If I see her I'll tell her you were looking for her." Mrs. Deluca said, she waved goodbye to the teens after they said their thank you's. Leaving the small shop they walked down the street thinking about where she would be.  
  
"Where would she be?" Liz asked  
  
"So we need two questions answered here. Where's Maria and who is Michael been doing the nasty with." Alex concluded, Isabel hit his arm and he shrugged. They stopped walking and all thought for a minute before a smile broke out on Tess's face.  
  
"I can answer both those questions for you right now." Tess said, everyone looked at her waiting.  
  
"Well?" Liz asked, all Tess did was point across the street. Five other pairs of eyes went that direction and saw what she was talking about. Smiles broke out on all their faces and they shook their heads. Across the street in front of the ice cream shop Michael and Maria were wrapped in each other's arms talking and kissing each other at the same time.  
  
"Okay, now that I think of it. I'm kinda hungry for some ice cream." Kyle said, everyone looked at him getting what he was thinking. They all agreed, walking across the street the stopped to talk to the two people who were having 'secret meetings' behind their backs.  
  
"All we have to say is when there's little Michael and Maria's running around its going to be a damn circus! And we want to baby-sit." Isabel said with Liz and Tess nodding. Max, Kyle and Alex shook their heads no with wide eyes. Maria giggled into her boyfriend's chest while Michael smirked. Everything was going to be okay now, now their secret meetings could happen anytime now that they're not a secret anymore.  
  
  



End file.
